User blog:Enigmafiend/Suggested module changes
. Game basics 100. What is necessary for the game 100.1. Duel Masters is a competitive game for 2 people. 100.2. Normally, you build a deck according to the Hall of Fame regulations. The deck must be 40 cards exactly, no more, no less. 100.3. In addition to your deck, you may also have 0 to 8 cards in your hyperspatial zone. 101. Absolute Law of Duel Masters 101.1. The effect of the card against rules - When the text of a card is inconsistent with the rules, the card effect is given priority. The card ignores the basic game rule in this situation. 101.2. "You can't do something" VS "You can do something". - It is possible for 2 cards abilities to allow you to perform an action, while another ability prevents you. In this case, the "can't" is given priority. However, if a card ability says you can do something while the game rules say you cant, the "can" effect wins. (such as "Speed Attacker" ignoring "summoning sickness"). 101.3. "Do all you can" - If you cant do all of the effect written on a card, do as much as you can, and ignore the rest. For example, you may cast Terror Pit even if there is no creatures in the battle zone. 101.3a If a card in the battle zone has an ability such as "whenever a spell is cast", that ability is still triggered, as the triggering event has still occurred even if that spell resolves and does nothing. 101.4. The active player's effects are always given priority - If more than one effect will trigger at the same time, shield trigger abilities are processed first. Also, if an ability will trigger from both players at the same time, the active players ability is processed first. After the ability is completely resolved, the next ability is processed. 101.4a When multiple effects occur at the same time, first process the effect(s) of Shield trigger(s) then the active player will decide the order of his effects. After this the non active player shall resolve his effects in any order. Even if other effects occur during one effect processing they are put on standby and priority is given to the processing of the effect currently being resolved.Next you may process your remaining effects in any order. After the active player resolves his effects, the non active player must resolve all his effects in any order. 101.4b During your turn, when an opponents Shield Trigger effects occur at the same time, the non active player decides the order. 101.4c While processing the effect of the non-active player if the effect of the active player side occurs, In case of resolving the effect during processing, prioritize the effect of the active player and process it. 101.4d It is not possible to interupt a currently possible effect with another effect however if he current effect tells you to perform another effect, the second effect is considered part of the ongoing process. 101.4e If an effect causes battle, until the battle ends. it is considered one process 101.4f The ability to induce when battling is immediate as soon as it is placed in a battle caused by ability or spell effect Effect. 101.5. Substitution effects may occur only once per chain/event. If more than one substitution effect is present in a chain, only the first substition effect takes place. 101.5a When changing the part of the sentence in which the substitution effect is delimited by the punctuation marks, the range to be delimited by that punctuation mark. The sentence will not be replaced anymore. Even within the same capability "expressed as such," If it is a sentence delimited by another punctuation point it is considered a different event, that part is replaced I will not treat it as having it. The original effect including the replacement part is treated as one effect I will understand. 101.5b When multiple substitution effects exist at the same time, similar to normal effect processing, the active player's effect is given priority. When the same player has multiple substitution effects, he chooses which to appl. For example, if your opponent has Dorago the Great, Dragon World and you summon Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler only Dorago's "Instead" effect triggers. Category:Blog posts